The Fair
by Spoot Poot
Summary: There is only a few things Ed hates most in this world. one is milk, but when Al comes home with a slip of paper, Ed's day goes from good...to not so good. R&R! one-shot


Spoot: This one looks like fun!

Ed: I really do hate them!

Spoot: What?

The Fair.

"Brother! I got it!" Al yelled through the house. "GIVE IT TO ME! ITS MINE!" Ed shouted. Al rushed into the room, and came to a skid of a stop, holding up a sheet of paper. "What?" He said, a bit out of breath. "What?" Ed repeated, looking up at Al from his seat on the sofa. Al gave him a weird look, then shook his head, and entire body. "Anyway, Anyway. Look! I got it! I got it!" He shoved a piece of paper in Ed's line of sight. "Hmm? What is it?"

"It's a flyer!" Al exclaimed. "A flyer?" Ed repeated, taking the paper. Then his expression changed to compleat terror. "Al, no! no way!"

"Awww, come on bro! PLEEEEEEEEEZ!"

"No Al!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Yay!" Al rushed off to his room. Ed sighed and sat down, no more like, flopped down on the sofa and grabbed up the flyer. It was for a fair that was in town. Ed hated fairs. Sticky, hot, crowded...not to mention...the rides. He was allowed, on 2 of them. one was for kids, the other was the love tonal thing. Ed let out a frustrated sigh. But if "Little" brother wanted to go, and Ed being the only one who could drive. 'Just one more year Ed' He thought to himself.

Ak returned in an exited panic. "Yayyayyayyay!" He rushed to the bowl that had become the Catch-all by the front door, and grabbed up Ed's key. "LETSGOLETSGOLETSGOOOOO!" Ed slowly got up. "Ok, ok. Keep your pants on, I'm comen' Geeze, you think you could grow up a little." Al knew Ed was teasing. They both had missed out on alot, growing up, and that was something Ed had promised when they got their bodies back. Al would have his childhood. Said boy, was bouncing like a bunny, up and down and up and down. Ed just laughed and grabbed his keys from his brother, and tossed them in his hand. the gestured toward the door.

first thing he hated about these damn things, it was a bitch to find a good parking spot. When they did find one, Al dove from the car and rushed to the ticket booth. Ed was behind him, walking in what seemed to Al, slow motion. "comoncomoncomon!" Ed made it to the booth. "Dont you have your own money Al?" He said with a grin. "Brother, please!" Ed laughed and pulled out his pocket watch and presented it to the lady. "100 please." The lady looked shocked. "Thats right. 100." The women smiled. "And how will you be paying for this sir?" Ed looked at his watch. "What? do you know who I am!" the women smiled, and Ed groaned. "Mustang." He said. "OH! BROTHER!" Ed jabbed Al in his side, so Al cleared his throte. "Right, sir, Mustang, Sir."

The women's eyes brightened. "you're Roy Mustang?" Ed nodded. "The, Roy Mustang?" She asked. "The very same." He said. She reached over and slapped the dog piss out of him. "Thats for seeking out on me!" She snapped. "Did he say, Mustang! He ment Edward Elric." Said Al. The women looked shocked. Ed finally stood up. his face with a big had print across it.

"The Edward Elric!" She cooed. Ed rubbed his face. "Y'gunna slap me again?" She looked tearful. "No sir! I'm so sorry! please, here's a hundred tickets, on me. please forgive me and enjoy your time!"

"Geez Brother, I dunno why you didn't use your name in the first place." Al said as they walked into the fair grounds. "No kidding, could have saved myself...Ok Al, whaddaya wanna do first?" Al looked around. It was a typical fair. the big wheel. lots of rides, games and food. plus tones of people. Al looked as though he would burst. The boy took off in a direction. Ed looked un-amused, and checked his pocket watch. he closed it, and nodded. as he expected, Al came crashing into him, demanding tickets.

Ed wandered around, eating cotton candy and looking at all the pretty lights and rides. some kids rushed by him, then stopped and turned on their heels. "Ed!" one of them cried out, and the said boy turned around. "Who? me?" He said, pointing to himself and smiling. "Yeah! you're Edward Elric!" another boy said. Ed giggled. "The, Edward Elric!" someone yelled. "No way! The Fullmetal Alchemist is here!" someone else shouted. Ed began to get worried as a crowd of people began to make their way to him.

Al was at the very tip-top of the ferris wheel, when he noticed a crowd forming around a hot-dog stand. "Hum, must be good food." He said to himself.

Ed was being pushed and poked. he was trying to stay calm as people touched him and pulled his hair. "He's so cute!" a girl exclaimed. "I wonder what he's doing here." Ed's eyes when wide when someone put their hand on his...lower half. Ed squealed and tried to get away. Another hand found itself on his right buttock. "A'right! THATS IT!" He shouted, he began to push people. "Get your goddamn hands, off my motherfucking junk!" he pushed one man to the ground, and charged through the crowd.

Al hopped off the wheel, and looked for another attraction, when he heard his brother yell. "Oh no, someone must have called him short." Al said to himself, and rushed in the direction of the yelling.

He found his brother stomping toward the exit. "Brother? Where are you going?"

"HOME!" Ed cried. "But...why?" asked Al. Ed turned to him. "because, I'm getting molested. and not by cute girls!" Al almost laughed. "Please, Brother. ok, how about this. come with me, and we'll do some stuff together." Ed looked suspicious, but sighed. "Ok, Al. But no rides." Al nodded. "Just games."

The first game, was the one where you shoot the gun, and you pop balloons. Ed hated guns, and wasnt a very good shot. needless to say, he did not win a thing.

The next game found him throwing a ball and knocking over cups. he found that to be a jip, he threw so hard he almost did a front flip, and hit the cups, but they did not move!

about five games and 20 tickets down, he gave in. "Ok, Al. pick a ride." Al nearly burst with joy. "OK! uuuuuhhh..." He looked around, spotted a good loopy loop one and turned to Ed, who looked a bit frustrated. Al felt a bit responsable for this look. "What would you like to do Brother?" Ed looked into space. "Burn this place down." he said. "No, really. name it, we'll do it." Ed wanted to say: 'go home.' but he knew that would make Al sad. and today was about that BRAT! Ed looked over at him. he pointed at a loopy ride, and smiled. Al about burst again. "REALLY!" Ed nodded. "Yeah, really."

The two waited in line, for a good 30 minutes, another thing Ed hated about these things. when they made it up to the ruler, where you measure your hight, Al went first. he was plenty tall enough. He sat in a seat on the ride. Ed sighed. dreading what was about to happen. he stepped up to the measuring device and held his breath, closing his eyes. "ok, go ahead sir." said the ticket man. Eds eyes shot open and he let out all his air. "YAAAAY!" shouted Al. Ed took his place next to him on the ride. "I guess I grew some..." Al just clapped his hands.

The ride started, and things seemed fine. back and forth like a pendulum...then things got weird. the ride began to flip, and the occupants were upside down. Al was laughing and screaming. Ed...was trying to hold down that cotton candy. the ride flipped and spun, and so did Ed's stomach.

Ed shoved his head into a trashcan and emptied the contents of his stomach. Al stood beside him, holding his hair. "Maybe that was a bad idea." he said more to himself. Ed lifted his head and looked at Al. "Are you kidding...CRAP." he shoved his head back in the trashcan. Al winced. he felt bad. This was his fault. Ed was doing all of this for him, and only now, he stopped to really think about that. this whole thing was his idea, and never once did he asked if Ed was ok with it. Ed lifted his head once more. "feeling better."

"yeah. Ok, Al, whaddaya wanna do now?" Al thought for a moment, then smiled. "I wanna...go home." He said. he had more fun that he knew what to do with. this would last him the rest of his life. and it was all thanks to Ed. "Al." Ed said placing his arm around his brother. "Yeah Ed?" Al asked. "Thats the best idea you had all night Brat."

THE END

Spoot: I'm on a kick!

Ed: Where were you?

Spoot: The moon.


End file.
